


The Deal

by WakandaMama



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demon Erik Killmonger, Demon dealings, F/M, Shameless Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Wakanda, demon hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakandaMama/pseuds/WakandaMama
Summary: When the reader goes to the club to forget her ex she meets a demon of a man who wants to help her out. All she has to do is make a deal.





	1. 1

_“Everybody’s like_

_He’s no item_

_Please don’t like em_

_He don’t wife em_

_He one nights em_

_I never listen, no_

_I shoulda figured tho_

_All that shit you was spittin’_

_So unoriginal_

_But it was you_

_So I was with it_

_And tell you the truth_

Wish we never did it- I wish I never fucking did!” you cuss as your tears drip down your nose into your bowl of chocolate ice cream. A bottle of red wine lays on its side half empty and as sad as you were.

You just ended a two-year relationship with an old childhood crush who found out was cheating on you with a coworker. You promptly cussed them all out, set his shoes on fire and thew out all his shit. So now you sit on your bed in the apartment you share with your homegirl, Penny, sad as fuck.

“Aww hell Nah, this pity party is not gonna last one more day. Getcha ass up Y\N! I can’t stand to look at you cry over this baby boy ass nigga no mo! We finna beat yo face, get you in some sexy shit and hook you up with some proper forget- dis-nigga dick.” Penny commands as she snatches the icecream our your hands and forces you into the shower. 

She puts on “Sorry” by Beyonce and dances as she searches through yall’s closet for an outfit you could both slay and take off easily.

“Yaass! You gonna catch em wit this and get some Henny dick!” she shouts and puts the outfit on the bed.

It was a short dress that stopped lower thigh on you. It was a golden crushed velvet with a low neckline that let your titties peep out. She pairs it with your red dancing heels then matching hoops and a pendant necklace. She nods at her choice and barges into the bathroom.

She smacks her lips to find you crying as you set on the side of the tub with a towel wrapped around you.

“What could I have done wrong girl??? I was loyal, I tried to not be too clingy, I EVEN LOST WEIGHT FOR HIM!….but I wasn’t enough.” you sniffle and Penny sighs as she crouches next to you.

“Y/N…girl…fuck that nigga. You are worthy. That nigga was dusty. Now let get you all dresses up and we will drink and dance until he is out of ya head. Okay?” she asks and you nod confidently with a small sniff and she gives you a big hug.

“We finna turn up.”

~~~~

Music seemed to pulse through the floor and into you as both Penny and yourself twerk side by side.

You two hype up one another with both of yall’s third drinks on hand. You were letting go for the night and was loving every second of it.

“Girl…imma grab another drink. Also, look up at the VIP, nigga with the dreads and navy shirt. I think he wants you hot mama!!!!” she encouraged.

You looked up to see she was right. A tall, rich skinned man with a gold grill, clean tied back dreads and gleaming predator-like eyes that seemed to pull you in was staring down at you from the glass guarded balcony.

You let your feet and lust guide you up to the steps but when you looked in…he was nowhere in sight.

“You looking fo me lil ma?” a deep, raspy, pussy controlling voice whisper sensually in ya ear and a gold haze took over your vision. You find yourself being lead from behind and into a tighter hallway the offered a touch of privacy from the VIP crowd.

Your knees locked back and cause you to lean back into his firm and sculpted chest. Two fingers with dull pointed nails grabbed ya chin, making your head tilt fully up and you find yourself lost in his blazing dark gold eyes the glow down at you, he’s devilishly fine. He smirks and leans in close until his thick lips graze against your ear.

He smells like hearth heat and spices, you couldn’t describe as anything else but….fine.

“Wow. Look at you. Out here with the biggest broken heart, I’ve ever seen. But you looking fine as fuck, like some rich ass chocolate. Let me get a little taste baby?” he teases. One of his hands rest on your hip and presses you back against him while his other hand comes to the front of your and skims up your thighs. The contact makes you whimper as he hikes up and pushes the front of your dress aside. You gasp as his lips nibble on your ear lob and you let your headrest back on his shoulder.

He hums and it sends a vibration through your back as he slowly and playfully walks his fingers up to the sensitive skin between your inner thighs which makes your legs wobble. He makes your left leg curl over his and with he space pushes the meat of your thighs apart to get to your panties. All you can do gasp as his thumb flick over the material. Dragging the digit through the thin fabric to toy your pussy lips open and his cold hand makes you shutter and start to become wet.

“Lace? Aw, you came out here to getcha back blow out.” he ends that statement with an evil ass deep chuckle that made your eyes flutter and pussy wetter.

“Shit. I can smell how horny I gotcha. And I ain’t even dick you down yet.” he laughs. He suddenly moves and his right-hand rest against your throat, arm bracing your to him and the other push your dress up fully so he can crawl his fingers down your panties.

You gasp and your hands fly out to the side and brace against the section’s walls, you feel something drop in your belly, a slight ring in your ear and fluttering in your chest.

You are positive this is what the devil sounds like.

“Damn baby… I wanna fuck you. I wanna eat you out and hear you scream my name until it’s the last thing you say. I wanna feel how the pussy is. You gonna forget them, other niggas. Ya gonna forget yo name and how to walk. And I still ain’t gonna be done with you. Imma have you dripping everywhere. In ya bed, the back seat of your car, Hell…I might just have you begging for it in public at the dinner table. How that make you feel ma?” he let out an airy chuckle with his message and grazes his fingers over the lips of your pussy before slipping two fingers in.

He makes you swallow down the moan brought up off his dirty talk to grunt at the spark his talent fingers causes as he massages small circles on your clit and gives you slow and long pumps.

He adds pressure slowly to your throat as he adds another finger and that causes your grunts to turn into gasps and you tease up as your juices drip down his hand and dribble to your thighs.

Your right-hand goes back and up to tug on the ends of his dreads when he curls his fingers. come here. It makes this demon of a man fucking growl in your ear. Suddenly he pushes you. Your upper half is pressed between him and the club’s wall and he tightens his grip on your leg, making your spread further and pumps faster.

Moans spill out of you as a fever breaks out over your skin and you squirm and arch against him as the gold haze makes stars explode in your eyes. You lean back and cry out, muffled as his hand crawls up from your throat to your open mouth. Your cum melts out of you and down your bare legs, squirts even gush down his hand to drip on the floor. Your eyes roll back and you jump as your tongue rolls out your mouth and taste the fabric of his shirt and your hand grip half-hazard on his sleeves. The orgasm sets your body on fire it seems and the only cold thing about you is his long cold fingers pushing in and out and curling and pumping more wetness out of you.

“Touchy, touchy.” he tsks and takes his hand out, and presses against you.

You feel the hard line of his dick press from the swell of your ass to the back of your thigh and it makes you moan and press your shaking thighs together in vain. Through half-lidded eyes you see him lick his fingers and loudly smacks his lips with a satisfied hum at your taste before he kisses the cove of your ear.

“You feel that?” he hisses and you nod with a soft affirmative moan and he chuckles as he lets go of your mouth and slide his hand down to your ass.

“Use ya words ma,” he commands and smacks your ass, you buckle back and bite your lip in response.

“Yes.” you whimper and he hums and turns you around to face him, using his hands he presses you to the wall.

You swallow as you rake your eyes up and down his body when your stare meets his, he gives a dangerous smirk.

You swallow and shake your head and this gets rid of some of the gold haze and he nods as he looks over your body.

“What’s your name?” you ask frantically with a pleading tone, just wanting for him to tease you, fuck you and make you cum.

He smiles and grabs your hand, he starts at your knuckles then trails kiss up to your arm until he gets to your cheek. He gives you a deep powerful kiss, that makes your full lips swell almost. He pulses back with an evil laugh that rattles your teeth and ends the kiss with a sloppy smack.

“Erik Stevens, at your service. I’m here to make a deal with you.”


	2. 2-Contract

“A deal?” you ask. His words hardly register as your chest is still panting through the shudders of your orgasm and the haze makes your head spin and eyes can’t focus.

Erik nods then he cups your chin so you are forced to only look at his fine face and wonder how his bead would feel rubbing against your thighs. His other hand trails down you leaving fire in its wake until he firmly grips your ass and the rough grip jolts you to attention.

“Yea…let go somewhere a bit more private first,” he tells you and in a snap of his finger, you both are suddenly in a backroom. The room is lowly lit with black light and weed smoke cast a haze fog as Erik settles on the leather couch and waves you over to sit in his lap.

“Now. You will find I’m an honest nigga. I’m not one to play double meanings and trick ya ass like other demons out ‘ere. I want, what I want. So, imma get what I want? Understand? ” he asks, you freeze and shake your head.

“Demons?” you ask, Erik rolls his eyes as you scramble to get off his lap and look over at him with wide scared eyes on the other side of the couch. He smacks his lips are your antics.

“Nah girl, don’t act scary now! I just had you gushing with just my hand and suddenly you don’t want dis dick?” he rages and you kiss your teeth.

“That was before you told me you were a whole ass demon!” you shout. In a fast moment of darkness and a ruffle of fabric, he is looming over and has you pinned to the couch.

“Don’t raise your voice at me unless it’s shouting my fucking name. Don’t make me stick something ya loud ass mouth girl! I don’t want you, gagging just yet.” he commands and you whimper silently and nod. He huffs and pulls up off you and looks aways as he bites his lip.

You take a deep breath to collect yourself, fully sitting up and crossing your legs before look up at him.

_Just thinking._

_About how bomb his dick could be_

_ What the fuck is wrong with me. This nigga is a whole ass demon._

_But he did say he was honest tho…. _

“Are you done pondering yet or should I take my business elsewhere. You already let me get teased with that taste of you. You may as well give me a meal.” he convinces and you glare but sigh.

_Nigga got me horny as fuck and wants to talk about taking his services elsewhere?_

“Don’t go….what’s this deal you were talkin ‘bout?” you ask softly, a bit frustrated, he really hooked you in.

Erik smirks and you swear those gold fang gleam like real teeth for a moment. He shifts closer until he next to you. You let out a small yelp of surprise as he snatches your legs and put them in his lap. One of his hand palm your ass and pulls you even closer until your faces almost met and he gives a small peck to your cheek before pressing those full moist lips against your ear.

“Well frankly my dear I just wanna fuck you.” he laughs and you shiver and try to shift away but his other hand press against your cheek, forcing your eyes back to his.

“Im forreal ma. I could see your broken heart the moment you walked into my playground. Hiding all them tears, doubts and darkness behind some Henny and throwin that ass back. But you still remember and when you and ya homegirl go home tonight? You still gonna be a lonely bitch who got played, crying to some sad r&b or some shit. Me, however? I can change all that shit and have you forget you even had a heart.” he says, all in a low raspy whisper the calls to your soul, makes your heart numb and mind race.

_Were you that desperate?_

_Do I really need this to get over him?_

_Shit…._

“Keep talking to me,” you ask, you find yourself pressing against his chest now, arms warping around his neck to pull his strong ass closer and he chuckles at your antics.

“How long were you with that bum nigga?” he asks and you sniffle thinking back to the months of love, care, work and faking it into your ex.

“Two years almost….about 20 months but I’m not counting.” you tell him in a tight voice and he hums and rubs your back.

“Damn. All that time. All that hard work, love and dedication. Down the drain. Looks like you came in at the right time, _you really need me.”_ he says. His hand starts trailing up and down your thigh during his statement of your failed love life until his hand his between your legs again.

Stroking you through your panties, casually.

“Imma make that nigga and any problem he caused you to disappear. Then, for the week after, whenever the thought of that muthafuka enters ya mind. Crosses for a second? Imma be there to fuck you until you forget. In return, however? Your heart is mine. This pussy-” he pauses his declaration to push your panties aside and curl his fingers and it draws out a moan and useless squirming from you.

“-is mine. Whenever I want. I’ll get mines. Be it a friendly fuck or for a bite to eat for a whole week. Unless you get this dick and want to extend our partnership? To accept this all you gotta do is tell me ya name and declare that you give your heart to me.“ he offers, this makes you bite your lip and look away.

_Could this really be the answer?_

"Okay. I…I, Y/N, give my heart to you,” you say in a shudder as he removes his fingers and lays you down on the couch. A smile crosses his face and you can’t stop thinking about how devilish and handsome he is.

_Like a villain._

“Good girl,” he whispers in your ear as he hikes your legs over his hips and kisses you deeply. You moan into one another mouths, tasting each other.

You tangle your fingers into his hair, trying to draw him in closer. His hands trail up and down your sides feverishly until one of his hands cuffs your breast and the other smacks and rubs your ass.

He suddenly sits up, taking you with him and you gasp and he pulls apart from the hot makeout to bite into your neck. You freeze as your stomach knots with an unknown draining feeling. It makes your chest burn and heartbeat wildly as your vision goes white and legs shake with an orgasmic like feeling that last for a minute.

When you come back from the trip you find him trailing soft, wet and almost sweet kisses over your throat and shoulder. You moan as his gold fangs gently scrape over the sensitive skin of your throat.

“What. Was. That?” you breath out and his quiet raspy laugh makes you press your legs around him and he smiles and starts to squeeze and rub on ya titty in his hand.

“Just finalizing our deal. Now, are you ready to get dick down ma?” he asks and you give a small hesitant nod. He smiles and unzips his pants. You gasp at the bulge.

“Be prepared Y/N. Causes you gonna have problems walkin out of here.” He warns. He goes to kiss you but freezes. His eyes fully blaze gold then drop to black and he swears.

“Fuck! Damn hunters. Never let a nigga get a nut.” he pulls back from you and snaps his fingers.

Once again you guys are standing at the opening of the VIP section. Shouts rain out from downstairs as the main lights turn on.

“Seems like we gotta do this another time. I’ll be back for you Y/N.” he declares. He grabs your face and pushes an aggressive kiss that rattles your teeth and swells ya lip. The last thing you see of him before disappears in a blink is the gleam of his gold fangs and those eyes that burn fiery passion into yours and wetness between ya legs.

“Fuck! Y/N we gotta go! Can’t bring niggas nowhere without some drama.” Penny shouts at you as she grabs ya hand and drags you through the back door. You pace being her quiet and quickly still a bit numb and out of it from being in Erik’s presence.

The image of his big thick bulge and the thought of it being pumped into you at any pace with his talented hands smacking your ass. Of him choking you and rubbing down your back as he blew it out, made you groan in sexual frustration and press your thighs together. You gasp at the coolness under your dress and stop.

Penny sends you a curious stare as you drop fully out your daze and horny daydream in realization ……

_Erik took your panties!_


	3. 3-Put in Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader thinks it’s all a dream until Erik puts work in at the Office.

You feel like you are running on a numb auto-pilot as you got ready for work. Flashes of what happened last night, both whom you saw and how he made you feel, keep crossing your mind as you shower and dress.

You dressed in your usual office outfit, an olive green pencil skirt and a beige long sleeve shirt paired with black business heels. Penny watches you silently and with worry as you mechanical make a cup of coffee and was distant as she tries to talk to you over breakfast.

“Y/N!” she shouts in your face and snaps you back to reality. The phantom feelings of Erik’s hands running up and your back and his hot wet tongue licking and sucking on your neck was chased away by her sharp voice.

“What?” you ask and she rolls her eyes.

“Are you alright? Look I’m sorry ‘bout last night. I really wanted to cheer you up.” she said and you smile and pat her hand. 

“It’s fine girl. Your pep talk inspired me to get out my funk. I’m good but I gotta go to work now.” you say to her and she sighs as she watches you get up and grab your keys.

“Just be careful today. Don’t give that bum nigga any mind. Focus on you and ya money girl!” she yells behind you, which you answer with a nod, and leave.

You quickly drive to the office and once you got to the lower parking garage building, you sit there in the car and sigh.

You had to go in there to do your job and get ya money but…that meant seeing him, your ex Trent.

You and him both worked in the financial department along with_…her_. Clair Hans hoe ass was very aware of your and Trent’s relationships when she spun herself on Trent’s dick. You should have seen the signs. Their sudden closeness. Trent being late to pick you up, the distance and the side-eyes from Clair. How suddenly his smiles were fake and tight.

Walking up to Trent’s SUV, all you hear is thick grunts, pants the cloud the closes windows and whiny moans. Her pale hand smacking the backseat window is the call to you that it was all over.

You groan and get out, shaking that memory away to think about your current statistic project. Your heels tread with hallow clicks as you walk on the concrete. Then, you swear you hear heavy steps following behind.

Pressing your keys between your knuckles, You quickly turn back but find no one. You hurry and get to the elevator and push the button to send you down to the ground floor so you could get to the office. 

“Hold up!” a high voice calls and a pasty hand grips the door that opens to reveal her.

Clair Hans is the epitome of the_ them_ Dj Khaled talked about. The _them_ ya daddy talk about when he said you had to work twice as hard just to get half. She has boring ass blue eyes that were as dark as murky water, long barbie blonde hair with 2003 brown highlights and is shaped like she dates black guys to make her daddy mad and mama clutch her trust fund pearls.

A nasty bitch with a voice that sounded like a drunk Siri.

“Oh! Hi Y/N! What a lovely morning we are having, right? You look nice, well-rested even.” she greeted, with a shallow wave. You nod with a blank face to hide the fact you wanted to smack those pencil ticks she called eyebrows off.

“Are you still made at me? I’m sorry he wanted me. I really do like you Y/N you have a very neat …um… what’s it called…oh! Swagger about you! Us girls have to stay together so can we not let relationships and guys get in the way, right?” Clair asks holding her hand out for a shake which makes you frown and smack it away.

“Stay on your side on the elevator bitch. Like how you should have stayed out of my business and off my man! Now, I’m being civil but if you ever come at me again? Imma whoop ya ass.” you warn and she gasps but smirks.

“There’s no need to threaten because you feel inferior because you can’t keep your man. Trent was_ free_ to gain practically! Have you seen me! I have great boobs, nice skin and sweet voice that can rein em in! I’m not a fat, loud and mean bitch like you. So now I will be the nice one and not report your little threat to HR but remember whose getting some cock in the office and who will cry over term agreement papers today. ” Clair monologues before she hurries out the elevator with a wave and smirk.

You stand there in shock that she had the audacity to compare to you! You take a few moments to take a deep breath to not beat her and everyone in this building asses’. You storm to your desk and lay everything down before snatching your summary report and storming to Trent’s office to give it to him and cuss him out for not controlling his little white rat’s mouth.

You push his door open but stop when you see the office room is dim and a dark figure sits on Trent’s desk.

A gold haze washes over you and it can only be one person.

No not a person.

He’s a being, a soul rattling, pussy controlling and fine as hell entity.

_Erik. _

Erik sat on the desk, spinning your black lace panties from last night on his finger. He was shirtless with black pants and his dreads tied back so you saw his devilish and handsome face. He licks his lips as he looks your body over, lavishing you with his cold yet glowing eyes. He smirks with those fangs peeking out. Your thighs press together and your neck throbs with the memories of his bite and kiss.

“I know you ain’t got this bum nigga in ya mind when I’m the only one supposed to be there?” he questions, but it sounds more like a threatening taunt. He gets up and his slow intimidating pace makes you gasp and step back. He snaps and the door slam shut behind you before you can leave.

He stands over you and you swallow down a nervous lump in ya throat. He balls your panties up and throws them to the side. He suddenly dips and you find yourself gripped by the back of your thighs, your back smashed against the door and Erik’s tongue is down ya throat.

You moan and anchor yourself by gripping his shoulders feeling his muscles and scars, you give an airy laugh as the scars on his chest graze through your shirt and make your nipples hard. He pulls away with a loud wet smack and his stare burns into you.

“Imma fix that shit,” he growls and puts you down, you wobble and gasp as he grips your chin and pulls your face up. His hand grips the bottom of your shirt and whips it off leaving you in just ya bra and skirt.

“Get on that desk. Skirt up, panties down,“ he commands.

You walk over to Trent’s desk, hike up your skirt up then pull down your panties and let them drop to the floor. You crawl on top and sit on the side with your skirt bunched around your hips, legs open and pussy dripping.

Erik smirks as he walks over and stands between ya legs. You look up at him and arc up as he leans down and kisses you. You hug his waist with your legs as he deeply kisses you, slipping his tongue in, out and all-around your mouth, fully tasting one another. He pulls back slowly biting your bottom lip gently.

He cups your face and kisses your forehead, the golden haze grows so heavy that all you see is him.

"Imma make you feel good girl. Imma take care of everything, so just sit back, relax,” he tells you and sinks down until he’s on his knees and his face is an inch from your pussy. His bread scraps against the sensitive skin of your thighs and makes you tingle.

His arm wraps around your waist to pull you close while the other grabs the back of your knee. You’re jerk forward and he dives in.

You moan as he licks his long tongue up and down slowly before he shakes his head, sloppily throwing his tongue side to. He grips the meat of your thigh in a tight grip and he starts to suck on your clit, and the cool metal of his gold fangs gently graze your lips and folds. You arc up and moan to the ceiling, one of your hands grab his hair while the other pushes the cup of your bra up and off to grip one of ya titties.

He growls and quickly flicks his tongue up and down to slur up as your wetness tries to drown himself and a tight knot is starting to form in your belly. He used both hands to roughly rub up and down the sides of your thighs as you start to buck and thrust as he eats you out.

You close your eyes and give a loud moan that tries to evolve into a scream.

Suddenly, he shoots up from his kneel! One hand press over your mouth to muffle you while and the other’s fingers take over. Two pumping you into you with slow curled fingered pumps.

“Shhh. We don’t want to disturb anybody. Right?” he whispers in ya ear and takes your lobe between his teeth in a quick kiss.

You pant and nod as the pumping pace of his fingers quicken as the strokes go short and start to move you up and he adds another finger.

He takes his hand from your mouth then wraps around the back of your head. You let him slowly guide your eyes down, so you watch between your legs.

He unzips his pants and you gasp as his dick springs out.

It was long, hard and thick. You look between it and your thigh and quiver to see the length of the two matched.

“Oh fuck, Erik!” you pant out. He twists his thumb to gently massage circles around your clit and this causes a loud ugly groan that he muffles with his hand again. He gives soft, but dark chuckles as he plays the tip up and down your slit under his still busy fingers. You throw ya head back as he takes his fingers out and teases you by starting to go in but pulling out and laughing as you whimper.

“You want this dick?” he asks, dropping his hand so it can grip your waist. You whimper and nod frantically with clamped lips to hold back a moan. He smirks and puts his lips right next to your ear.

“Can you handle it?” he asks and you try to whisper out a yes but it ends in you moaning into his shoulder when he goes an inch in and sits there.

“Say it.” he growls and his hand shot up to grip the base of your throat and all you can draw out is a breathy, pleading moan. He starts to slide out and you use both hands to grip into his dreads and put his face right into yours.

“Fuck me, Erik! Fuck me please daddy, this pussy yours!” you beg and he answers by gripping under your thighs and growling in ya ear with a deep warped voice that shocks you with its evil tone.

“Damn right it is,” he says and with that, he slides himself all the way in. Giving you a gasping moan and a moment to adjust before he pulls out and starts to thrust in and out at a fast and strong pace that makes you bounce up and down off the metal desk in tune to his thrusts.

“Fuck, this pussy good! That bum nigga you had? Fuck up wit this. But imma…fuck. You. Right. Baby.” he said. Slowing down, pulling all out and raming back in five slow strokes that make you groan loudly into his neck and silences yourself by kissing into his neck. Trying to leave your own marks.

He lays you back, he huffs and you lick your lips at his glistening ridged chest moves with his hard breathing. He slowly rakes his fingers down your right leg from mid-thigh to ankle. He grips around your calf and puts one of your legs on his shoulder. He makes the other leg fold almost to your chest and hold it there by the back of your knee. He stokes into you with a medium pace of both long and short strokes.

The knot in your stomach unravels and you cover your mouth. You give him yells of pleasure and airy moans into your palm. The gold haze twinkles into stars exploding as your body bounces and shakes in tune him and cums undone.

He keeps pounding into you as you release. You whimper as your orgasmic high keeps climbing for a minute sending cum squirting around him and over the desk. In the end, you buck and throw your arms back and yell through your moan….One thing.

“Erik!”

He smirks over you and the door suddenly opens.

“What the fuck! On my desk bitch?! What the fuck you doin?!” Trent screams and Clair stands behind him with her hands over her mouth and clutching her chest in both shock and awe.

Erik chuckles but groans as his dick jumps, hinting at the end of this friendly fuck. He wraps his arm around you and lifts you by the arch of your back to get a better angle to thrusts at. The strokes get faster and upward as you lay on his chest and mute your moans by sucking on his neck while he bounces you on his dick.

“What you could never do nigga! I’m fucking a queen and be blessed it’s in ya office. Get out ‘ere nigga we doin grown folk shit.” Erik taunts and with a snap, the door slams in their face.

“Fuck. Imma cum again Erik please!” you moan out and he shuts ya up with a kiss and smacks on your ass. Ya’ll makeout, with tongues, sliding and lips smacking as his thrust get sloppy and hips shudder. You shout as you cum again and he staggers and lays down on you, pressing you into the cool metal of the desk. Your tightening pussy grips on to him and he started to cum too. He pulls out and busts on your stomach and you shake under him as he slips his tongue from out your mouth to lick your neck then bite the same spot from yesterday.

“Damn, I ain’t bust or ate like that in decades. You good as fuck, Y/n.” he curses. Erik staggers back then stands tall and licks his lips. You just whimper and press your legs together and moan in painful pleasure.

He smirks down at you, leans down to get real close and place a soft kiss on your left temple.

“Don’t worry about a thing. I got you,” he promises and with a snap of his fingers your world hazes over in gold-

_-then goes blank._


	4. 4- BENEFIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader reels in the Office Drama Erik has caused.

“Y/N……Y/N?….hello?” a voice calls and fingers snap in front of your face. You shake your head from the blank spell and find yourself at your desk, staring at a half-filled spreadsheet.

“Wha’?” you asked in a bleary voice as you shake and blink yourself awake. You swallow as you find yourself surrounded by your boss, Clair and Trent. You press your lips into a line and stand up as your boss, Blake Smith, crossed his arms.

“Miss.Y/L? To my office please.” he scolds and you nervously follow after them all, Trent huffs every glance he gets of you and Clair has her nose in the air and disgust in her walk. You all enter the office and sit down.

“Now. Y/N, it has been brought to my attention by Trent and Clair that you were having…..sexual activities in Trent’s office. Is that correct?” he asks and you fake a gasp and put your hand on your chest.

“On my damn desk!” Trent accuses and you swallow nervously and look at Blake. You frown however as you notice that…

Blake’s shadow doesn’t match his body.

“(Y/N)?” he asks and you look into his eyes and see them flash from there usual plain blue to the cold gold of your personal demon. He gives a soft smile, “Just play along ma and you’ll get a treat.” Erik’s voice whispers in your ear and you flinch but nod in compliance. 

“I would never!” you declare and both Trent and Clair gasp. Clair, the white meat devil, has the audacity to hit your shoulder and point her chipped acrylic nails in your face.

“Don’t lie whore! It was disgusting, your jealousy over me and Trent is horrendous. You could have spread a disease or something!” Clair accuses and you slap her hand out your face and bring yourself almost nose to nose with the heifer.

“I don’t give a damn about ya’ll! I took a week off just to collect myself after YOU slept with my man while KNOWING I was in a relationship. And you! -” you whirl around to point at Trent. 

“I poured time, effort, and love into you and you cheated on me I didn’t want to be messy and have everyone know about this, but both of you lying on me is too much!” you argue, this makes Clair shove you and go to slap you. You grab her hand and push her back to collide into Trent and both fall over the chairs.

“Now calm down baby, can’t help she’s a bitter black bitch!” Trent scowls and you gasp with tears and shock coming over you. Before anything can escalate further Blake steps in between you two and rubs your shoulder.

“Now, let’s be adults. Trent, Clair, I have a little something you may want to see before you accuse Miss. Y/N here of any wrongdoing.” Blake informs. You all stand in a powerful and tense silence as he turns his computer screen to you guys.

The footage showed first that you dropped off the files and was out in less than a minute. Blake fast forward to ten minutes later, Trent had Clair pinned to the door and both with each other’s tongue down each other throat, he shoves the door open with his shoulder and the two fell in and kick the door behind them. 

Blake scowled at the couple and switches the camera at the same time, to see you blinking blearily at the screen but working. Clair and Trent were both agape and you took in the fact that their clothes were a bit rumpled and Clair’s lipstick was smudged.

“No way! That skank and her thug did something to the cameras! I’m sure of it!” Clair shrieks and Blake silences her by holding up his hand.

“Shut it, Clair. It is clear that you two are in the wrong here. Both by having sex in the office and trying to blame Y/N to get her in trouble and further distress her. Plus it is against policy for a relationship to form in the office. I had known that Trent and Y/N had been together well before hiring them but this drama of cheating is not permitted. Clair and Trent, you are fired, out of my office now and be out of this building in 20 minutes or less or you will be escorted out!” he tells them and Clair’s eyes brims with tears while Trent started to curse.

You sat there stunned. _What had happen to the footage of you and Erik’s activities?_

“Y/N?” asked Blake and you looked over at him.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off. I’ll have you paid for it, I’m so sorry for the treatment you have been receiving.” he apologizes and you nod, still, a bit confused over what happened.

“Thank you, Mr. Smith. I do think I need the time off.” You agree, starting to feel the familiar brain fog and listlessness that can only come from Erik presence.

You get up and leave but when you get to the door, Blake calls out.

“Just head home and be a good girl Y/N! Rest up because you gonna need it tonight.” You look back and see Erik sitting on the desk, Blake’s body is collapsed on the desk like he passed out. He nods a farewell and you flinch as the lights flicker and he’s gone.

“Hey you’re early!” Penny calls out from the kitchen as you kick off your shoes and fall into the sofa. She walks in a minute later with a bowl of Roman Noddles flavored with Hot sauce and you sigh and throw your arm over your eyes.

“Long story short. Office Drama happened, Clair and Trent got fired and I got the day off,” you explain and Penny looks over at you shocked with a mouthful of noddles.

“Wha?” she mutters and you grin thinking of Erik’s glowing and mischievous eyes and his declarations of fucking you right. It causes your aching thighs to press together in memory and anticipation.

“The bitch tried to get me in trouble and Mr. Smith brought up the footage of them fuckin’ AND the bitch tried to fight me in his office! Called me all types of names like some children and got mad they were dealt with like children.” you laugh and Penny rattles out a cackle and start to talk shit and eat her food. You smile lazily at her, fully enjoying both your Erik High and her talking shit about your ain’t shit ex.

“Oh and you had some visitors earlier,” Penny says as she slurps a noddle and you raise an eyebrow at her.

“Yea, it was this fine ass nigga. He was tall and dark, a real elegant, accented muthafucka who could beat this kitty up if he wanted! Anyway, he was talking about some nigga named Erik and told you to call him as soon as possible. Um…let me think of his name…T'chacha?..No…T'chalk? Damn it no…T'Challa! his name was T'Challa!” she relays, handing you a sliver of paper. You take the paper and look at it with wide and worried eyes.

Was he one of those hunters Erik mentioned?

“That nigga probably looking for my cousin back in (home town). I ain’t got time for him. Next time they come just tell ‘em to mind they business and that I’m fine.” you state and get up. You pull off your shirt as you walk back to change into some lounge clothes

Penny nods at your back and you close the door.


	5. 5-ACTIVITIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Erik have some more actives and adventure. They must complete the deal of course!

Within an hour you showered and changed into a pair of red lace panties, a blue oversized shirt, and some socks. You stroll through your playlist until you get to the music that fitted your horny and happy mood before you kicked back into bed, letting your mind drift over Kali Uchis lyrics but all thoughts go back to Erik.   
You glance over and check to make sure the door was closed and locked. Straining your ear, you listening to a bit closer and can hear Penny laughing to some stand up on TV. You give a sigh and close your eyes as you slide a hand up your shirt and cupped one of ya titties.

You give it a slow, full squeeze and pretend they were Erik cold and smooth hands giving you a rub down. You go to move the other to sip down your panties when that rough hand you first imagined was suddenly grabbing your wrist and pinning it to the side. You open your eyes and give a slight jump to see Erik leaned over you.

You moan into the pillow as his thumb slides up your slit and he lets two of his fingers tease you further and make you become wet in an instant as his middle finger slowly draws circles on your clit for a few moments before giving you a few shallow pumps. You move and quietly moan in his pace as he breathes a chuckle into your ear.

“Are you having fun without me?” he asks with a sing-song tease in his raspy voice. Your hand flies up to turns his head to yours and give him a kiss. He groans and takes his fingers out then falls into you and kiss your neck, you shutter and moan quietly as he moves your hand off your breast so he can run it down and cop his feel.

Both your arms drift up and over your head as he fully takes advantage to feel up and down your sides and wrap your legs around his waist. You peep out from under your eyelash to see his scar covered shoulders and a flash of his grill before your eyes roll back as his fang sinks into your neck.

Your heart squeezes and feels like it skips beats as his sucks and kisses at you, you mind hazing over in heavenly bliss. You roll your hands down his sculpted back feeling over the scared cold skin. He rubs your thighs in slow circular motions, nails dragging and massaging to the flesh.

“Erik?” you ask and he hums and you swallow as he comes up and is nearly nose to nose with you. He silences you for a minute with a few smacking kisses and another squeeze on ya ass. You end the kiss with a smack and slowly slink your arms back down to cup his face. He frowns at the soft gesture as you rub your thumbs over his lips and cheeks, inspecting him.

They’ve never done that before.

“What was that back at the office?” you ask and he stares you in the eyes for a moment before smiling a grin.

“I told you I was taking care of you, didn’t I? We made that deal, I took care of him and that bitch. So don’t worry, things will work out fine. Now let’s fuck,” he commands and you chuckle as he goes to take your panties off and you when you stop him by tapping his cheeks and leaning up to kiss his nose.

“Can I do something? Take charge? You really have done a lot for me” you ask. You look at him through your lashes, giving him a chaste kiss that makes him chuckle. He gives in and lays on his back to the side of you.

“Whatever. This might be fun, wit yo cute ass.” he shrugs, giving you another kiss to the side of your neck before you roll up to a sit and give him a smirk. You straddle his lap, you shiver as you feel his clothed and half-hard dick through his pants but you wanted to draw this out.

You grind your hips in a circle a few times before you hear the throwback of Wicked Games play on your phone and give a hum of a laugh. Slowing down the random pace you started to tune down to the beat of the drums and the Weeknd drowsy voice. You give a singe chuckle as Erik groans out. You tease him as sway yourself side to side on him and slowly takes your shirt off and giggle as you toss it onto his face.

You lick your lips as he throws it to the side to marvel at you. You rake your fingers up his chest, playing and massaging your fingers around the smooth scars of his chest. Arching your back and moaning as you place a kiss on his body when you feel his dick harden further under you. You come to his neck, kissing the soft skin at the base of his neck and you feel the cold metal of the chain on his neck.

He hitches a breath but centers himself by palming your ass with one hand and the other running up your back until it laid on the back of your neck. You look at him and give him a quick and hard kiss. You can taste a bit of your blood and something else sweet yet familiar on his tongue and lips before pulling back to a sit on him. You reach up with a slow stretch to let your braids out their bun and shake your head to let them dance down your shoulders and back. Erik licks his lips as he watches you.

You wink as you take his hands and place them on your hips, you moan as they dip into your back. You finally, unbutton his pants and let his hard dick free, you lick your lips at it, push your panties to the side. Giving him a few quick rubs, delight springs in your chest as his dick lubes up with pre-cum and you make him groan.

“Damn, it’s always the quiet and heartbroken ones who are the freakiest. You doin good baby.” he praises in his rough voice and gives you a light slap on the ass that makes you bite your lips. You pump him a few times and give a slight laugh when he squirms under you before you slip his shaft inside you. You quickly cover your mouth as you loudly moan feeling the length and girth of it fill you sensitive fold again. Erik pulls your elbow down and the last of your loud whimpers fill the room and he smirks.

“I don’t give a fuck what ya little homegirl hear! I wanna hear all that shit,” he warns, you nod. Taking back a bit more control as you fully sink yourself on his dick and give a quick sound of pleasure as you adjust and start to ride him. He sinks his head back into the pillows and moans out a quiet ‘fuck’ as he starts to guide you with his hands on your hips. You grip the sides of his torso as you feel the inside of your thighs become slick with sweat and your own juices. 

“You like that baby?” you ask in a breathy voice as you feel an orgasm start to coil in your body. He grunts as he forces your pace faster. You cry out at as he hit your g-spot, his hands slide up from your hips to your breast to holds both as he takes full control and meets you up with every thrust. You pant to catch your breath and your moves get sloppy as your skin over-sensitive, the room fills warm air and suddenly, you can’t control a damn thing as you cum!

Stars and flashes of black fill your vision as a feeling of release washes you over and chills you to the bone. You shiver as he slides out of you flips you on your stomach. His hand rolls down your back and makes you arch and he proceeds to start hitting your pussy from the back.

You scream into the pillow as he rearranges your guts for the third time in a day. You reach back to grab his hips and try to slow his pace and he slaps them away and lays on to you. You moan as he forces you to look at him.

“You can take it! Don’t run from this dick now ma,” he warns and you nod as he kisses your temple and starts to trust again, you moan as the bedrocks against the walls, the thick slaps of slick skin on skin fills the room along with your moans and cries of pleasure.

Erik stops his fast and solid pace after five minutes and groans as his thrust gets sloppy and he fucks you into a second orgasm and his own. You become boneless on the sheets as you feel the thick drops of nut cover your back. He pants in your ear and moans as your thighs press together in reaction.

“Fuck.” you breathe out and he laughs darkly before rolling you over. He re-settles himself between your legs, The head of his dick teasing at your entrance but not going in. He rubs ya titties as you find your breath and stare at him.

“What? You thought this was over? Oh no, you see, Imma be nice and give you a two-minute break and then we on to the next round.”


	6. 6-HUNTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot Erik has set for Reader thickens when she comes face to face with the Hunters, a conspiracy and Erik’s possessiveness. Although the ring is nice.

Penny side-eyes you as you tentatively walk into the living room the next morning.

A dopey closed-eyed and wide grin takes up your whole face, your braids are messy and even with a tender gait in your step, you felt as if you were on cloud nine. _That’s what seven rounds wit a fuckin demon can do of course._

You look at her and giggle out a good morning before going into the kitchen.

“You good?” Penny asks and you spin around from the fridge to her and give her a smile that shows off all your teeth.

“I’m good! I’m great! I am the most non-pressed bitch out here! Life is so beautiful!!” you shout, giving an extra ass spin of joy before pulling out the pancake mix and bacon. You give a sloppily hidden limp to the kitchen and chuckle at her sideways expression. The look tells you that she was full of questions because she knew what that walk meant but didn’t remember you leaving the house.

“You want hash browns too?” you chirp out, that causes Penny smacks her lips and stands.

“Best friend? What in the world has gotten into you?” she asks and you chuckle at her and start the oven.

“Just some self-care.” you tease in a sing-song voice and Penny throws her hands up in exasperation.

“Whatever, just hurry up girl. I need a shopping day and you need to get un-high from whatever you was smoking in ya room.” she laughs and leaves out the room. You giggle at her back and start to cook. You pour out the batter into the girdle and can’t help thinking of how Erik made you watch him thrust into you on round four.

His grin was wicked as he bowed your head and made you see your own juices drip down his dick and both yall’s laps. Your thighs press with the memory of how he massaged and slapped ya ass as you rode him.

“Shit.” you curse and flip the burning pancake.

~~~~

You and Penny jam out to some old school TLC and Aaliyah as you drove to the mall in her jeep. You have to cover up the evidence of you and Erik’s goings-on. So, you wore some high waist jeans and a blue sweatshirt, even taking the extra step to wear a green and blue plaid scarf around your neck and wear your braids down.

When you two arrive, you guys are quick to go to all the sales, showing off fit for one another and talking. Two hours later and both of you found yourselves in the food court with big cinnamon and sugar Auntie Anne’s Pretzels and sweet teas.

“Imma go to the club tonight in this bodysuit and get some good dick. Hell, I might get a suga daddy in this bitch!” Penny laughs and you chuckle through a bite at her.

“Girl, you betta.” you agree and she does a little dance in her seat but stops and gasp as she spots someone behind her,

“Girl, there is thee thickest, thee finest piece of chocolate I’ve ever seen walking our way! Fuck! How my titties look?” she asks you as she adjusts her shirt that makes you snort. Suddenly you two find yourselves in the shadow of the man she was talking about.

“Hello ladies, may I be blessed to sit with you?” he asks and you smirk as Penny puts a hand on her chest and giggles.

“Of course you can.” she purrs practically and you roll ya eyes as he sits down in the tiny Mall’s plastic chair.

“What’s your name?” Penny flirts and he laughs.

“M'Baku, and what’s yours lovely?” he asks and Penny smiles behind her drink.

“I’m Penny and this is my homegirl, (Y/N).” she introduces and you nod at the thick stranger.

“Hello, (Y/N)” he waves and you nod again.

“Hi,” you say shortly, something in the back of your mind telling you to be wary. He stares at you like a challenge, like you need pity and it makes you irritated and uncomfortable.

Penny clears her throat and snaps M'Baku’s attention back to her and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. While trying to stay low-key and out the conversation, you frown in ache as sudden hot air prickles your skin and a buzz fills your ears for a minute.

“I like ya accent! Where you from?” she asks and he smiles.

“I’m from Wakanda, it’s a smaller African country doesn’t make headlines often. I came to America because I’m helping my friend look for his cousin.” M'Baku shares and Penny gives a gasp and you sit up straighter in suspicion. Alarms were going the fuck off.

“That’s so kind and brave!” Penny awes and you snicker quietly at her antics and kept to your drink. You pray he would soon leave so you could get Penny and get gone.

“Thank you but it’s nothing.” he waves off and Penny sighs. He goes to speak again when his phone buzzes. He looks at it and frowns before smiling at both of you and getting up.

“Thank you for the company ladies, but I must go,” he says, he takes a pen out his pocket and jots down his number on Penny’s napkin.

“Call me.” he winks at her and she stares at his back in shock as he leaves, as she holds the napkin to her chest. 

“I bet his dick bigger than a tree,” Penny whispers out and you shake your head and get up.

“Imma head to the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” you say and she nods as you leave.

You turn the corner when suddenly, thick and strong arms encase your waist and mouth, muffling any potential scream as they drag you into a large janitor closet. You are let go as the door slams closed and M'Baku blocks the exit with his body. You whirl around and grab a broom, prepared to swing and fight.

The other man catches it in his hand and tosses it aside before gripping your forearms and pressing your feet together by trapping them together with his own. You start to hyperventilate at his closeness and the stare into his face with wide and scared eyes. He sighs and looses just a tad just to press you to the wall.

“We mean no harm, (Y/N). We are actually here to save you.” the man says and you whine and squirm.

“Whoever you are! If you let me go now I won’t call that cops,” you beg and the man sighs again.

“First off, I’m T'Challa. I tried to contact you earlier but this matter has become urgent.”

“Let me leave you stalker, Winston looking muthafucka!”

“No! You need to listen. We know of a demon that has been after you and we need your full cooperation to protect you and kill the demon that’s upon you.” he says and you gasp.

“Kill Erik!?” you yell and they both gasp.

“You know his name!” both of them question and you flinch.

“Well he did…introduce himself, in the club.” you answer and T'Challa swears in a langue you don’t understand.

“Bast woman! Are you crazy! You let a demon tell you his name and he learn your own!?” T'Challa asks and you frown. 

“All we did was introduce ourselves!” you mutter and M'Baku groans.

“He will drain the life force and soul out of you! I don’t know if you have a deal with the demon or not but at the end of the Deal? You will be soulless, dead in a living body, you won’t own yourself anymore. How’s that?” M'Baku says and you freeze.

“What?” you whisper and T'Challa takes you by the shoulders.  
“Did you make a deal?” T'Challa asks softly and you swallow nervously and shake your head.

“No, he just told me to stay in contact, but I don’t know anything about some deal.” you lie and they both hum.

“Don’t you worry then (Y/N), we will be watching you and your friend to protect you. Just keep aware, if Erik appears to you against do not hesitant in calling the number M'Baku left at the table,” he says. You nod absently and they let you leave out. You hurry away from the closet and into the restroom down the hall.

You look around making sure you were alone, before splashing your face with water and taking a moment to actually think on what the fuck you got yourself into.

You look up into the mirror and gasp to see Erik standing behind you. As soon as your eyes meet heat fills the room and his hands grab your roughly and slam you to the counter to face him. His hands wrap around your throat and for once the tightness doesn’t turn you on.

He brings his face close to your and you force a gulp as his fangs jut out, his eyes entirely black and the world fades around him until it just the striking gold glow of his terrifying face. When the gold haze comes upon you it’s distorting and makes you dizzy.

“Why the fuck were you talking to those hunters?” he growls in your face and you whimper and coughs as he further squeezes your neck. His nails pricking the soft flesh and you try to pry them off by the wrist and he lets you go before pinning you with his body instead. He holds your face fully, thumb bearing down on your temples and pressing aching pain into you.

_“Answer!”_ he commands as you choke and whimper.

“They came to me! I was just out here wit Penny and they popped up on me! I ain’t tell em nothin! I said I never made a deal with you, I said I just knew your name! That’s it! I lied baby, I lied! Please, you’re hurting me.” you plead and he glares you down.

Black eyes infuriating your soul and making your knees shake. Finally, his eyes dilate back into brown pupils that heat of the room drops to a freezing temperature that has you shivering and pressing into his chest within seconds. He gently rubs your back as you start to cry into his chest.

“Good girl. I knew you was smart enough to lie. But you put me in danger by gettin their attention. Imma have to do somethin bout that.” he says in a deep tone that echos in the room and you shiver again.

“Please don’t?” you beg and look up at him with sorry eyes, hoping for pity. His dark grin tells you he doesn’t give a shit.

“Get on your knees. This will teach you about running your fuckin mouth. You should have got your little friend and left, you knew better!” he warns before pushing down on your shoulder and you quickly drop to your weak knees until you are in front of his crouch.

You grab his hips and look up at him as the gold haze turns down in it’s painful intensity to a mellow effect that slowly makes your body feel light and somewhat numb.

“Whatchu lookin at girl? You know what to do,” he grunts out and you unbuckle his belt and start on the zipper and button or his pants. He puts a hand on the back of your head before you can pull his dick out and gently makes you look up at him.

“You gonna suck this dick right?” he asks and you nod frantically, and let it free.

You swallow at the size and its half-hard state before slowly grabbing it at the base with one hand and supporting yourself on his hip with the other.

“Words!” he commands and tugs at your braids a bit and you whimper and look up at him.

“Yes Erik! I wanna make you feel good. I’m so sorry” you breath and quiver as he gives a dark chuckle and leans back against the counter.

“Get to it then. If you fuck up…ha..well you’ll see when you homegirl find you passed out from gettin fucked to sleep” he says and you nod and started to stroke him.

You give four slow and strong strokes before playing your thumb around the tip. You lick your lips before giving the head a wet kiss and hollowing your cheeks to start sucking him off. You start slowly to a medium pace that makes him groan and throw his head back. You take the hand that was stroking him and move it back to cuff his balls rubbing your thumb in circles. 

He buckles a bit and lets out a raspy and quiet fuck. He grabs a fistful of your braids and forcing you to go faster and get a bit sloppier, gagging when he got too rough and moaning when you lost control to him face fuckin you.

Four eight solid minutes, you half haphazardly try to keep up through gags and his grip on you, your hands on his hip as support is the only control you have and it’s not much. He moans out and suddenly bucks one more time before cumming.

You choke back as he lets go of you, he grips your face and pushes your head up forcing you to swallow al of his nut.

“Yea, take all that shit down. Swallow them kids.” he chuckles and you do as such. He steps back and stares you down.

“Stand up!” he commands and you quickly do as such and lean against the counter. You are cautiously looking at him in anticipation as he leans into you. You swallow nervously and suddenly feels that limping ache return in your legs as he unbuttons and unzips your pants then steps away again.

“Turn around,” he says nonchalant, Making a turning gesture with his finger and you do as he says. He steps up until he is pressed behind you and wraps his arms up and around you. His hand sneaking up under your sweater and starting to play with your breast and teases your nipples hard.

“You did pretty good ma but, imma take my time. You lost ya damn mind talking to those niggas. Hold onto that counter.” He growls in your ear, before kissing under it and slowly trailing hot, open mouth kiss down your neck and roughly massaging your body. He slowly trails his cold hands down your body until they tease and run around your stomach and hips. Right before moving into your pants and stopping to press against your panties.

You squirm trying to get him to either move or use them fucking fingers. You whimper as he yanks your braids back and forces you to look into his eyes, the hand that was fondling your breast go to your exposed throat and press a firm grip there.

“Fuck I say!? I know you ain’t tryna get soiled ?!” he curses in your ear and you whimper and shake your head.

“No.” you whisper and flinch with a bitten lip as he smacks your ass, slides your panties aside and gives the three quick pumps that makes you grind against the counter. He smacks again and you moan.

“Who’s ass is this?” he growls, shaking you with another smack on the ass.“Yours Erik!” you cry out.

“Who’s body is this?” he asks with another smack and his hand tighten around to the point your vision flicker black for a moment and his ass shaking slap jolt you out of it.

“Yours Erik!” you whimper and start to lean back into him.

“Who’s pussy is this?” he grunts, you let out a whining whimper that grows into a breathy short moan as he rubs gentle and quick circles around your clit.

Your fingers start to sting and tingle with the tight grip you have on the sink as he gives you a slow pump and adds in a third finger. Your knees lock weak and he lets his hands drop front your neck to snake around your wist and hoist you up as he pumps your with slow strokes and gives a quick sweep over the bud with the side of his thumb and your feel you self teetering on screaming and bucking.

“_Who’s is it!”_ he shouts!

_“Yours!” _you scream and fully sink back into him and he chuckles and takes his hand out your pants, you shiver and sway as you try to blink away the black spot and rub the ache in your ass.

He turns you around and you whimper as he takes you by the chin and pulls you close until he can wrap a hand around your back.

“That’s what I thought. _You mine._” he said in a possessive yet tender voice, you look down and away as he kissed your temple. You gasp as a sudden coldness fits on your neck and you see that he had taken the chain and ring from off his neck and put it on your own. 

You frown down at it and finger the ring, run the cool golden chain through your fingers as Erik steps away. It seemed the instant it was placed upon you all your pains fades away, only leaving the slight sting on your ass cheek and the good ache of your legs.

“Erik?” you ask, and look up to find ……..

_he was gone._


	7. 7-SLACKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik slacks but he is quick to pick it up when Reader starts to suffer.

You were somewhat frantic as you rub your body up with lavender lotion after a steamy shower, you put your braids up in a bun and tie a white silk scarf around your head before slipping on your white lace thongs and covering up in only a thin, sheer white robe. You light a few incenses and your favorite rose candles, turn down all the lights until one lamp lights the room and your door is firmly closed. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding, as you sit on the edge of the bed and watch out the window.

Why were you like this?

You haven’t seen Erik in_ three days._

Nothing, a glimpse in a window reflection, not in the bathroom, not in your new office (since ol’ boi and his bitch was gone), Nowhere.

His absence meant one very important thing.

No Erik = No Demon = NO DEMON ERIK DICK

** _FOR THREE DAYS!!!_ **

Safe to say, you were pretty desperate.

You nervously finger the ring and chain he left you, as you press your thighs together and bite your lips in want. You were getting careless now, you knew Penny was becoming concerned. You didn’t laugh as much, you were always wired, you weren’t sleeping enough, always hungry, always thirsty. You had periods of being mindless in numbness to your skin feeling on fire with its sensitivity.

This was the fourth night of sitting up like this, you watch out the window as the incense burned down to a stick and nub, your skin sucks up all the lotion, you unwrap your hair due to heat and frustration and the dim light of the lamp fades into the light of early dawn.

_Dear Diary,_

_Day four_

_Still no Erik_

_I can’t even masturbate anymore_. 

You sigh and get ready for work.

Penny looks up from her phone and gives you a wide-eyed and concern look as you step out of the room.

“Are you sick best friend? Nah B, go back to bed, Imma call ya boss.” She commands like she was your mother and you sigh then glance at yourself in the decorative mirror.

You found your skin too sensitive and achy for your regular looks. So, you put on a loose grey, off the shoulder Sweater and some soft black trousers. You left your braids down and everywhere and couldn’t even find the energy or purpose to put on your contacts and found yourself in your old owlish glasses.

You had a sickly pallor, that looked even sicker with your no make-up look. You didn’t hold yourself up like you usually do. You looked, felt and were- drained.

You swallow down a dry lump in your throat as Penny shoos you back into bed. You sway slightly as she takes off your pants and changes your sweater in for your old university hoodie and tacky yet comfy plaid shorts.

“Water? No…some tea?….Both” you request and Penny frowns at your listless and tired tone.

“Both for sure. I feel no fever, but you’re clammy. Are you on ya cycle or somethin’?” she asks and you shake your head as you glance at the calendar on the wall.

“Don’t get it for another two weeks, I usually don’t feel like this. Maybe I’m just working too hard, that ol’ nigga still on my mind too.” you confess, thinking about how you almost called Trent for a quickie on the second day of no Erik. However, thinking of how better Erik’s, dick game compared to all the years’ you were with Trent put you to sleep that night.

“I think you are actual paling! You need grape juice and sunlight!” she yells, she throws open a few curtains and opens the windows before running off to get you multiple drinks.

You grimaced a smile, you love that Penny was trying her best to help you but you need more.

_You needed him._

After coaxing: water, grape juice, green tea and a cup of fruit into you, Penny reluctantly left for work. Leaving you in the living room with Belly playing lowly and you curl and cuddle up with a body pillow tucked between your arms and legs. Your back decided to ache along with everything else. You were halfway into another bout of restless sleep when you started to cry silently, only breaking the quiet tears with sniffles of defeat.

“I’m so damn stupid. I did some horror movie white girl shit and now I’m paying for it.” you curse at yourself and roughly rub the tears off your face.

You close your eyes and sniffle, not able to stand to look at your pitiful self in the reflection of the TV. You sit in the near silence intensely, you huff and grab your phone.

“Can’t fuckin believe, I’m this damn desperate. Gotta fuckin’…” you further mumble angrily under your breath as you scroll through your contacts until you come to Trent’s name. Your thumb hovers over as you stare at the knife emoji’s next to the fucker’s name.

“I’m better than this,” you say aloud but still refuse to press call. You close your eyes, rear your hand back to jab the button. Before your nail taps the glass it’s stopped by a soft grip around your wrist by those firm hands. You gasp as Erik’s brings your wrist to his mouth and gives it a few light kisses. He trails those lips up to the underside of your arm, leaving a coolness that was almost orgasmic in its refreshing relief on your aching skin.

“Erik,” you whisper and open your eyes to seem him kneeling next to you. He shakes his head and kisses your knuckles again.

“Damn, I’m sorry. I haven’t been keeping my end of the deal. Those damn hunters were on my ass and I couldn’t get to you to take care of you.” he explains gently, you smile and sit up.

“That’s fine,” you say, fingering the chain and ring out of habit, it makes a triumphant smirk spread across his lips.

“Um Erik….why is these hunters after you?” you ask and he frowns and pushes a teeth-rattling kiss onto our lips to distract you. You end it with a loud smack and look up at him with a pout.

“I want to know! You said you were honest and…..and I want to know….”

“Know what?” he questions in a low sinister voice and you flinch as the room plummets in temperature. You huff and gasp to see your breath come out in a white cloud in between the two of you.

“I…I want…know um….are you…” you swallow nervously and look down at his chest.

“Is it true….that you are gonna kill me at end of the deal?” you squeak out. Erik’s nose flared in fury and the sudden spike in temperature washes in a cold sweat.

“Who the fuck told you that?” he growls in front of your face, you shiver and try to press back into the couch.

“That T'Challa dude..he said he was your cousin,” you whimper out. Erik huffs and pulls back, jerking you back up to a sit.

“Imma damn demon! I ain’t got any family! Wow! And here I thought you weren’t a dumb-ass!” he growls and sits next to you. You swallow and bite your lip.

“Then who are they?” you whisper and Erik rolls his eyes.

“Hunters and just that. The two unearthed me and now they want to destroy me. Now, enough bout alla dat. I’m sorry I left you alone when I promised to answer your needs cause you sure as fuck take care of mines.” Erik says, in a smokey and quiet voice. You sink back and smile as the haze comes over you and he lays into you.

_Kissing_

_Sucking_

_Biting, into your neck._

_It’s utter bliss._

You moan and grab onto his sculpted arms as he rubs his arms up to your sides and massages the underside of your breast, pulling out the aches he had left you with for the past three days. Your neck and shoulder become slick as Erik’s sucks on you, you moan at the reliving feeling his touch gives you and he chuckles.

“You missed me?” he teases and you nod frantically as he sits back. You yelp in surprise as he picks you up. Suddenly, you’re in his lap, straddling each leg over his hip and gripping his shirt.

You breathe deeply, trying to calm your heart as you stare over him. Erik snaps and this leaves you in just your panties and bra with your bun of braids falling down your back and shoulder, relieve your numbing headache in a sudden instant.

“You’ve been a good girl, so…..Imma be nice.” Erik tells you, twirling one of your braids in his finger, his other hand cups your cheek and your melt at his cool touch.

“What you want from me, ma?”

You go wide-eyed for a moment and swallow as he slips his hand over your cheek to slowly trail up and down your back.

What did you want? _(besides just his dick in you) _You had to admit, you need a bit more from him at this moment.

“Can you…um…Can you….read…read minds…or like-like feelings?” you ask nervously and your breath hitches as he cups your hip then grinds you forward and your eyes roll back as you feel his against your lap.

Erik hums, then looks into your eyes and you lock with him, he smirks.

“Okay. Imma tell you what you want. I’m gonna fuck you all over this damn house, feed you something, cuddle with you’re touched starved ass then delete bum niggas number out your phone and let you actually sleep. You feel me?” he explain and you nod slowly.

“Yeah…yeah, I think I’d like that,” you whisper.

He nods and lays you down on your back again, he snaps and you gasp at the cool air that blows against your bare pussy. You groan as he pushes your knees to your chest and holds you open with his hands. The head of his dick teases the opening your lips and you hiss out a light ‘damn’. You look into his eyes as the world fades around you. Only leaving you, Erik and arousal.

“Good. We gonna start on this couch and move from there.”

—-

You frantically grasp at the wall, your fingernails scraping into the paint as they try to hold onto nothing. Your chest heaves with wild pants for air, as you whine, moan and scream out curses and your demon’s name. 

Sweat rolled down your body like you were in a sauna and not leant over the counter in the kitchen with Erik, pounding into you from the back. Your skin throbbed as his hands gripped into your ass, leaving prints, his grips forcing you to bonce on him as he thrusts up into you.

“Imma gonna cum!” you scream, your legs going weak and lock. Your hand flys back to the back of his thigh to try and slow him down and he hisses. He lays some of his weight onto your back, a hand against the front of your pelvis as he forces himself to slow down and give your long, deep and slow strokes. He rides you out as the stars explode behind your eyes and pleasureful feelings engulf and sinks into your mind and body.

You give a soft yet guttural long moan as he just sits his dick in you, riding out your _**10th**_ orgasm for the night. He massages your ass and kiss the back of your neck as you whimper and try to regain your sanity for a moment. You shudder as the ridges on his chest rubs against your back in beat to the heaves of his slick chest and seem to light your skin up and wanting more.

“You done?” he as in a raspy voice and you swallow.

“I need a break.” you mutter, he nods and slides out of you. He sits you up on the counter and lets you lay on his chest as he gets you a glass of water.

“You’re done,” Erik says and you whine before letting him push the glass against your lips and feed you water.

“But you feel so good Erik.” you breath out and bite your lips as he smirks, flashing those damn fangs.

“I know but you’re just a human. You can’t handle all I can give. That’s fine tho.” Erik excuses and laughs at your pout.

“I can handle! I just need a break.”

“No, you can’t. Don’t get in something you can’t handle ma. Now what do you want to eat?” he asks and you frown, hug your arms around him and bury your face in his chest.

“Fruit salad,” you mumble and he rolls his eyes with a chuckle, he tilts you up by the chin and you look up at him.

“Don’t be a brat now, or Imma give you something to pout and mumble for,” he whispers down at you with a voice that makes your hurting thighs try to clinch together.

You nod, he smiles and gives you a soft quick peak and when he pulls back a bowl of strawberries and cantaloupe sit beside you two and a can of whip cream in his hand. You perk up as he grabs one of the juicy berries, gives it a quick swirl of whip cream and pushes it to your lips.

You open your mouth and gives a pitch ‘mmmh’ at the delicious and bursting taste of the berry, it was the best fruit you’d ever eaten.

“Taste good?” he laughs at your reaction and you nod as he feeds you a cube of melon and you have to lick the juice of your mouth, it was so juicy!

“You taste better,” he confesses and you curl your toes and feel the warmth spread over your brown skin at the compliment.

“Your soul is so different, so needy, full of life, perfect for me and…” he whispers then trails off as he leans down and kiss behind your ear and side of your neck. You smile and give soft sound as he kisses then gives a shallow bite on the soft skin where your shoulder meets your neck. You melt into him, as he pulls you closer and against his torso and chest.

“Erik.” you breathe out and breaks away with a sigh as he licks his lips and continues to feed you a few more strawberries and melon cubes. It was actual…peaceful and soft. A soft sort of care you hadn’t received in a long time.

“Wanna try something?” he asks and you shrug. He takes it as a yes and grabs one of the bigger and juice dripping berries.

“We’re both gonna have a taste,” he says and places part of the berry in his mouth before closing his mouth over your and with care and a bit of excitement. You to pass the berry back in forth as you two kissing, smack and make-out. soon the juice dribbles down both of your chins and lips as you taste of both each other and the fruit. You giggle as you two pull away and chew on the rest of the fruit that remained.

“That was fun…tasty.” you laugh and he nods.

“Of course,” he says swiping through his finger some whipped cream and offering it to you, you lean forward and lick it off his finger. You slowly lean back and look over Erik, as he snaps away the mess and messages over your thighs and sides.

“Erik?” you ask quietly and Erik grunts with a quick nod and you look down at his stomach.   
“Why did you pick me? I’m pretty sure there were plenty of other girls out there. That are…more than me.” you ask and he paused in rubbing you down. His hands slide up to your stomach and he leans down until you two were eye to eyes almost.

“Because I need you. You’re perfect for who I need….for what I need,” he says slowly and deliberate. The gold haze comes upon you and any other question you had for him slip away. He locks your legs around his waist and slides you off the counter, your arms wrapping around his neck as he carries you off to the bathroom.

_“Did you and bum nigga ever have sex in the shower?”_


	8. 8-CLIMAX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every high ends with a Crash and some Deals end in shames.

A dopey smile stretches your face, your head resting on Erik’s chest. One hand was playing with the ring and chain. Erik’s heavy arm pleasantly wraps around your waist. Both of ya’ll breathing in sync with each other.

“This is nice,” you mumble and Erik grunts with a nod. Erik seemed to be resting, he was awake but his eyes were closed and he was almost limp with his relaxation.

He was getting _weaker._

But, he wasn’t gonna let you know that. Not when he was so close to completing his mission.

He felt you fall asleep on him, your hand falling limply from where it was playing with the chain to over his chest, over his heart. You made him feel warm.

Something he hadn’t felt in centuries.

He finds himself drifting off to sleep as well and for once, he allows himself to rest.

😈😈😈

Penny comes into the apartment quietly, no sure if you were still asleep on the couch or not. She is relieved to see you had probably moved to sleep in bed and that you had the energy to clean up. She creeps back to your room, quietly with a soft click, opens the door and peeks in.

She throws her hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp to see you butt ass naked and wrapped around a fine ass nigga, but her sense start to tingle.

That nigga is dangerous.

You give a small perk up from the slight noise, with closed eyes and groan.

“Erik…..what'ss-that?” you mutter and he grunts and snuggles you closer.

“Nothin’” he says, his black eyes cracking open just a bit and slipping close for a moment to see no-one and the door closed.

Penny, on the other hand, was pressed against the door, still with her hand over her mouth and her mind racing.

Erik.

Erik like who you said was your cousin that you didn’t fuck with?

Erik like the Erik M'Baku was mumbling about in his sleep after her dick appointment with him?

The Erik he told you and her to call if you see and to be careful about?

_Damn!_

Penny hurries to find privacy on the apartment balcony, she pulls out her phone as she quietly slides the door shut, not noticing the dark figure that watches her hurry out from the hall.

Penny leaned against the railing, looking down at the street below as her phone rung.

“Hello?” M'Baku’s velvet voice asks and Penny swallows a lump in her throat.

“I think that Erik guy is here!” Penny says, shivering as a coldness washes over her.

“What! Listen carefully Penny, get your friend and get o-” M'Baku is suddenly cut off by a painfully high pitch sound and static coming over her speaker. Penny nearly throws her phone but freezes as strong hands grab her from behind and yank her around.

She gasps as she sees Erik’s stony and angry face. His eyes were pure black, his growling mouth showed her his golden fangs and fire seem to burn in his presence. She gasps out and tried to fight as he wrapped on strong hand around her throat while the other latched onto a chunk of her hair and twist her up until she was pressed against his chest and his snarling lips were mere centimeters away from her ear.

“You don’ fuck up nosy bitch!” Erik growls and Penny can only whimper and try to kick away from him. He was too strong however and she was forced to look into his dangerous eyes.

“Should have minded your own business!” he hisses, stepping her back. She gives another choked gasp as he painfully pressed her back against the twist metal railing.

“Now I gotta get rid of you.” he deadpans and Penny is finally able to let out a scream as she is tossed back and over the railing. Erik sighs as he watches her plummet down and all of her noise stops with a sickening snap and thud as she hit the pavement a story below.

“Penny! Penny!” Erik scowls down at Penny’s crackles cellphone, he picks it up and puts it on speaker.

“M'Baku?” he says into the phone, using his power to mimic Penny’s voice and smirks as M'Baku breaths a sigh of relief over the receiver.

“Good! You must leave now! Meet T'Challa and me at the mall. I’m very sorry to drag you into this, but we can help you and your friend.” M'Baku says and Erik rolls his eyes,

“What is going on!” Erik asks in the deceiving voice and M'Baku sighs.

“Me and T'Challa believe that your friend has sold her soul and will become Erik’s wife, which will further power him and further his curse to endanger more people! ”

“Is that so?” Erik chuckles, dropping his act and laughing a full belly laugh as M'Baku swears in Xhosa.

“You got blood on your hands, Jabari man. You may want to call an ambulance, but all you’ll get back is little Penny’s death certificate.” Erik says and smirks at M'Baku’s silence.

“What? Ain’t got anything else to say, gorilla nigga?” Erik taunts.

“Look up.” M'Baku hisses out and Erik glances up but erupts in a painful scream as a spear of Bast blessed vibranium rips through his shoulder and chest.

“Fuck!” He yells out in a warped voice, he goes to yank the spear out but is hand sizzles as he is burned by the metal.

“Erik?” you croak out from the bedroom as Erik staggers back in and slams the door closed. He growls, feeling the spear slowly sapping away and nullifying his powers. He looks up as you walk out, eyes half-closed, yawning, lazily wrapped up in a robe, walking his way

“Shit,” he swears, as his blood drips on the carpet.

He snaps. In an instant he’s vanished, leaving you standing there alone and confused as T'Challa and M'Baku burst in.-

💔💔💔

“Oh my god, Oh my God, I’m so sorry Penny,” you whisper and repeat this over and over as you hold Penny’s hand. She is laid out on the sterling and stark white medical bed in a safe house that T'Challa has in the city. She barely survived, but due to M'Baku’s quick rescue and T'Challa mysterious means to heal and save her, she’ll live. 

“We need to talk (Y/n)” T'Challa demands, walking behind you and placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Okay,” you say softly but keep your eyes on Penny’s slow yet steady breath chest, sniffling at the bruises all over her face.

“Come,” he whispers and gently pulls you away and down to a bare bone bedroom. He sits your numb body on the bed and pulled over a chair and sits in front of you, pulling all your attention to him.

“What happen?” he asks and you sniffle.

“I wasn’t feeling very well this morning. Penny took care of me before she left and I went to sleep…When I woke up Erik was there….I…was-was so lost, feeling so bad that I-I let him take care of me. He just felt so good, took such good care of me I forgot…..I forgot what he was capable of…what he really wanted from me. I was sleeping again, I woke up because I hear something outside. I got dressed went out and only for an instant, I saw him. He disappeared, ya’ll came in and I hear my best friend……screaming for me… oh god, oh fuck what have I done?” you cry.

T'Challa was silent as he watches you cry and try to explain what happened. You feel tiny. You both sat in silence, it wasn’t awkward or tense or uncomfortable. The silence was just full, emotional and heavy.

“Who is he?” you ask in a whimper, voice tight with tears.

“My family has been hunting N'Jadaka for a century. One of my ancestors, N'Jobu’s, Erik was his son who had died in a battle he didn’t want to join. Rot with heartbroken and grief N'Jobu and Erik’s wife used dark magic and misused something called the Heart-shaped herb to revive him. This left N'Jadaka with a corrupted soul. The only way he can survive is leeching off the souls of the heartbroken, consuming them until they are just like him. I fear however, N'Jadaka is going further than that.“ T'Challa informs you and you give him a limp nod to contuine.

"He has become very weak. I believe he wants you for a wife. If he makes you his wife, it will link your two souls together, locking you to him. You will become a constant resource for him and this will just further power him. Give him the ability to make an army of corrupted souls. I don’t know what he wants an army for but he needs to be stopped now. He needs to be killed.” T'Challa explains and you shake at the information and a thick heat spread over your body and sweat comes on your brow.

A full five minutes goes by when you speak, “Why me though?” you ask shakily.

“Your ancestor must have been his wife before he died. That’s the only way I can think of it. You should have been soul dead by now, he never would have kept The Deal how he has nor stay with you this long and work to get back to you if not.” T'Challa answers and your breath hitches as you start to cry again, you grip your belly and give hard sobs at the news.

_Erik had to die._

_But, you wanted Erik._

_It was ingrained in you to be with Erik._

“How….how can I help?” you ask and T'Challa leans forward and goes to take the chain off your neck. You snatch back from him and grip tightly at the cool metal. T'Challa frowns but sighs and sits back.

“We will set a soul’s sandpit in a room, under the bed. You will call him. I don’t know how you can do it but get him in a vulnerable position and break the chain. This will break the connection he has with you and free you from him. The disconnection along with the energy from the pit will weaken and freeze him so you can properly kill him.” T'Challa informs and you look up at him.

"Kill him! Me?” you say and T'Challa takes a moment to breathe but nod.

“This is your Deal, you’re in too deep now. I will give you a special concoction of the Herb. You must make him drink it all and he’s soul will burn away and leave to a dead Realm where it belongs. It won’t hurt him. After it’s done all you have to do is call me and M'Baku up to take the body and properly bury it.” T'Challa explains and you sniffle.

“Do I have to kill him?” you ask and T'Challa stands up and pushed you back on the bed, fury, and confusion in his eyes.

“He has manipulated you (Y/N)! He will kill many people, and slowly eat your soul out and leave you as nothing!” T'Challa shouts and you sob and curl up.

“But he was wronged!”

“You don’t think I know that!” T'Challa shouts, and leaves you stunned in silence, he takes a deep breath to center himself, then sits back down.

“I learned the full story of it only a year ago, it was from my mother after Erik killed my father and escaped to here. There was a time where his soul could have safely and properly healed but it’s too late, my grandfathers waited too long wanting to hide their guilt for his death. He must be killed now, it’s the only way to stop his hurt and him hurting others.” T'Challa finalizes and you nod. You understand now.

_But..… It still hurt._

_You…..still hurt._

_You had to save Erik._


	9. 9-THE END?

You went back home. 

You clutch a small bag of Soul Pit sand in your hand, instructed by T'Challa to scatter it all under your bed, this to trap Erik in one place. In another small bag, there is the small vial of glowing purple liquid you had to fed Erik.  
T'Challa waits in the building’s lobby for you to call him up to finish Erik.

Can I do this?

You take a shower and dress in panties and a hoodie. You set up the sand and the vial rest in the pocket of your hoodie, warmed by your nervous hand. With a long sigh, you play with the chain, slipping the ring on your finger and pressing it to your lips.

“Erik…please Erik, I need you to come to me,” you whisper like a prayer and lay back on the pillows. You curl on your side and press the cool metal to your warming skin.

“Y/n.” Erik hisses out quietly and you look up from your arms to see him sitting on the side of the bed. 

Now, he didn’t look too good.

His skin has a sickly pallor and his posture screams that he is in some kind of aching pain. You gulp at the spear wound, the spear gone but the hole was pitch black with sickly looking lines of dim gold. His dreads are messy and eyes are pulsing from gold to brown to black over and over again.

“Oh, come here N'Jankda,” you say, pulling him close and you melt into each other’s body. His skin is as ice and you give a deep sigh as you pull away, holding his face.

“How did you find it out?” he asks and tears instantly start to come to your eyes.  
“He said… we used to be together in a past life. He said…oh my god I- To….to stop your pain. You have to die and that only I can do it. ”

“Y/n-”

“But I can’t. I…in my heart and soul I…I just can’t, what should I do baby?” you ask of him, tears running down your face and his.

You take the vial out and hold it between you too.

“Tell me what to do,” you demand and he pulls you closer, eye still burning into yours and opens the vial.   
  
“Make one more deal with me and share half of this with me,” he instructs softly and you nod frantically and he holds your cheek and puts his lips next to your ear. Your eyes widen at his request but the haze takes you out of your mind again and you just nod and let him give you a deep kiss.  
  
He pulls back and lays beside you slipping the vial out your hand. He takes a shot of it back and gives you the other half, you too lay and lets the glowing bitter liquid slip through your lips and down your throat. It feels like a tea just teetering on boiling and you lay beside him on your back. You slip your hand into his as his skin suddenly jumps in temperature. His hand burns in yours as he gives a moan and tucks his head into your neck.

You slip the other hand’s finger into the ring again and clasp it to your heart. The room is now hot due to the heat he puts out and makes your edges plaster to your forehead and sweat crawl on your body and you continue to lay calmly next to him. His hand shakily release yours and lays on your belly and you put your hand right back on top of his. 

_“This…this feels right.”_

_Then, **he’s gone**._

Your duffel bag fits snugly and heavy on your back as you walk down to the lobby of your apartment and stop in front of a pacing T'Challa and pouting M'Baku. Erik’s chain and ring are chilly but right as it lays hidden under your shirt.

“He’s gone. I’m gone. This shit was too crazy.” you tell them, then brush past them and continue walking out.

~~~3 years later~~~

You hum under your breath as you sway to the map on the wall. Your two-year-old son on your hip playing with one of your curls as he sucks his thumb and his eyes glow dimly.

  
Your stop in front of the map of Africa and with a quick rub of the ring a large section in the middle lights up, engulfing the room in a heated glow.

  
“Whoa, mama whass that?’” Your baby asks and you smile and touch a finger to the glowing outline of Wakanda.

  
“You and daddy’s kingdom. Mama and you are gonna take it back one day.” 


End file.
